grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Updates/@comment-38565869-20190314005017
Here’s how I think DVloper should do with their future updates... v1.10 1. A little bigger house 2. Added Multiplier mode 3. Now there is a fourth way to escape from Granny’s house 4. Added a darker texture to Granny’s house 5. Added Mansion mode 6. Granny can now carry and relocate items 7. Fixed some bugs v1.9 1. Granny’s house is a bit bigger now 2. Now there is a fifth way to defend yourself against Granny 3. Added a fourth game over scene 4. Now there is an opportunity to distract Granny 5. Nightmare mode is a bit scarier now 6. Added design settings 7. Now there is a second spawn point for the player and Granny 8. Fixed some small bugs v1.8 1. More places to explore 2. Now the player has the opportunity to track down Granny 3. Extreme mode is a bit harder now 4. Added Slendrina mode 5. Granny now has a third pet 6. Granny can now spy on the player (Nightmare mode) 7. The player can now drop bear traps (Easy mode and Normal mode) 8. Added a rusty texture to Granny’s house 9. Now there is a third way to escape from Granny’s house v1.7 1. Bigger house to explore 2. Added a rusty feeling to Granny’s car 3. Granny now has a second pet 4. Now there is a fourth way to defend yourself against Granny 5. Added rats (Nightmare mode) 6. Christmas is gone 7. Fixed some bugs v1.6 1. Added quality settings 2. Added Nightmare mode (Warning scary) 3. Some changes on the main menu 4. Added a third game over scene 5. Changed the look of Granny’s pet 6. Now there is a third way to defend yourself against Granny 7. Added a little Christmas feeling v1.5 1. More places to explore 2. Now there is a second way to escape from Granny’s house 3. Added Practice mode 4. More useful items to find 5. Granny is now gone a little longer once shot by the shotgun 6. Granny now has a pet 7. Fixed some bugs v1.4 1. Granny’s house is a bit bigger now 2. Now there is a second way to defend yourself against Granny 3. More items to find 4. Added a second game over scene 5. Changed some sounds 6. Fixed some small bugs v1.3 1. More places to explore 2. More objects to find 3. Added Extreme mode 4. Added a second the end scene (Only appears when Teddy is delivered) 5. Fixed the problem with the player sometimes getting stuck in the secret passageway 6. Added Extra Locks mode 7. Added a little darker texture to Granny’s house 8. Fixed some bugs v1.2 1. Granny’s house is a bit bigger now 2. Added more objects 3. Now you have the opportunity to defend yourself against Granny 4. Added Easy mode and Hard mode 5. Opportunity to get a bonus day (Normal mode and Easy mode) 6. One extra lock on the main door (Hard mode) 7. One less lock on the main door (Easy mode) 8. Granny’s got legs :) 9. Now the player can drop items on bear traps to disarm them 10. Small change on the main menu 11. A message appears on the player’s screen to inform that Granny has placed the number padlock on the main door if he or she is too good (Easy mode) v1.1 1. Added Darker mode 2. Granny’s voice has changed slightly 3. The player can now hide under beds 4. Added an extra lock on the main door 5. Granny can now place down bear traps 6. Granny’s skin has changed 7. Fixed some small bugs v1.0 Initial Android release on November 24, 2017